


Prodigal Son Song Parodies

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Summary: These songs are parodies based on the tv show, Prodigal Son. The original songs are not mine but the parodies have been written by me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Doc Mcstuffins Theme Song Parody: The Surgeon's In!

The Doc was in,   
And he fixed them up.   
But don't you worry,  
Now he's locked up.   
It's okay, don't be afraid,  
This Profiler knows his stuff!

Do, do, do you know what's good for you?   
These crimes, they help him feel better.  
Oh, oh, oh, the knowledge he knows!  
When you can't find the correct murderer!

Let Malcolm Bright, oh, do his thing,  
He blames his dad on ruining his brain. 

Criminal Profiling, Criminal Profiling,  
Come let the visit begin!  
My boy is in!

Criminal Profiling, Criminal Profiling,  
Come let the visit begin!  
The Surgeon's in!


	2. Killing Me Softly: Fugees; Killing Me Softly

Seeing Tom Payne, he's not Jesus,

Acting so cute, out of words.

Killing me softly in Prodigal Son,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son

Blaming his father his whole life, 

With his words,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son-

I heard his dad's a surgeon,

See Michael Sheen in style.

But when Gil came to see him,

He sent him away for a while-

And there he was, this young boy,

A stranger now kept inside-

Seeing Tom Payne, he's not Jesus, (This time, this time)

Acting so cute, out of words. (Many times, Many times)

Killing me softly in Prodigal Son,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son

Blaming his father his whole life,

With his words,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son-

My heart crushed like paper,

For now Bright was a whump now.

I felt they found his emotions,

And played each one out loud.

I wish that Martin could fix this-

But John just kept right on.

Seeing Tom Payne, he's not Jesus,

Acting so cute, out of words.

Killing me softly in Prodigal Son,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son

Blaming his father his whole life, 

With his words,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son-

Woah Woah-oah-ah-ah-ah uh, uh

La-la-la, la, la, la

Woah, la Woah, la (ha, ha, ha, ha)

La-ah-ah-ah-ah

Seeing Tom Payne, he's not Jesus,

Acting so cute, out of words.

Killing me softly in Prodigal Son,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son

Blaming his father his whole life, 

With his words,

Killing me softly, as Whitly's son-


	3. Lips Of An Angel: Hinder; Son That's A Prodigal

Malcolm, why are you calling me, today?

I suppose I could talk right now.

Malcolm, why are you crying, is my, boi okay?

Daddy can't come home, 'cause you spoke up too loud. 

Oh well, your mom's in, the next room,

Take care of Ainsley now, won't you? 

I guess I'm never really coming home.

It's really good to hear your voice,

Saying my name, it sounds so sweet.

Coming from my son, that's a prodigal,

Hearing your hurt - it makes me weak,

And I, never wanted to say goodbye.

But, Malcolm you made it hard to be forgetful. 

My son, that's a prodigal.

It's lovely that you're calling me, tonight. 

Congrats, I've heard the good news! 

Why will you not be talking to me?

It will not change your life. 

Oh please son, all that I've got is you!

It's really good to hear your voice,

Saying my name, it sounds so sweet.

Coming from my son, that's a prodigal,

Hearing your hurt - it makes me weak,

And I, never wanted to say goodbye.

But, Malcolm you made it hard to be forgetful. 

My son, that's a prodigal.

And I never wanna say goodbye

Malcolm, you made it hard to be regretful. 

My son, that's a prodigal.

Ainsley, why are you calling me, today?


	4. Chalk Outline: Three Days Grace; Son Named Bright

It's been cursed, about that box,

I've been dreaming 'bout the thoughts that get me off.

I've been cut, I've been shuddered up. 

I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved.

Martin here, your son's not alright,

He's floating in teardrops, waiting for

The pain to fade away, fade away.

He keeps coming back, and sees the look in your eyes,

But the pain can't speak and

There's nothing left to say anyway. 

All you left behind-

Is your son named Bright.

It's been cold, feels like shit-

But not as the cold as the corpses that you kept. 

You'll be sorry, daddy- some day.

Missing mommy in your bed, 

In your jailcell, you will stay-

Martin here, your son's not alright,

He's floating in teardrops, waiting for

The pain to fade away, fade away.

He keeps coming back, and sees the look in your eyes,

But the pain can't speak and

There's nothing left to say anyway. 

All you left behind-

Is your son named Bright. (Son named Bright-)

Martin here, your son's not alright,

He's floating in teardrops, waiting for

The pain to fade away, fade away.

He keeps coming back, and sees the look in your eyes,

But the pain can't speak and

There's nothing left to say anyway. 

All you left behind-

Is your son named Bright.


	5. Buy You A Drank: T-Pain ft. Yung Joc; Buy You Coffee

Woo, Hey there girl, what's your name?

Let me talk to you, Let's get coffee-

I'm Whitly, you know me-

Just know that I'm not like my daddy!

I know that Gil, will yell at me-

But what's the chances of you profiling with me?

Back to my crib, where my Sunshine is,

Let's let them wonder about what we did-

I'mma buy you coffee-

(My Mother wont stop calling me-)

I got it on vibrate-

(We're not gonna answer that-)

Find us in my bed, all relaxed,

As we watch the line go -

(Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop!)

Relaxed in the bed like, (Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop!)

Talk to me, I'll call back,

If you're hungry, I'll satisfy that.

You want kabobs, and some shakes,

I got revs, so don't be late!

Let's get gone, and head out! (head it out!)

Just like that; that's what I'm talkin' 'bout-

We gon' have fun, believe me-

With that conversation, you should be a Whitly!

I'mma buy you coffee-

(My Mother wont stop calling me-)

I got it on vibrate-

(We're not gonna answer that-)

Find us in my bed, all relaxed,

As we watch the line go -

(Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop!)

Relaxed in the bed like, (Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop!)

Won't you meet me at the park?

My boss be Uberin'-

Tell me how you feel, girl, tell me what you cravin'?

A certified dime piece, deserves a large number three.

Sugars in ya cup, three for you and three for me.

I'm checkin' yo' body language- 

Profiling our conversation.

And when I lick it from my lips,

I get that fillin' sensation.

Now we're both 'bout empty,

And you say you need some food,

Just give me 'bout a hour,

Better yet, maybe two.

And I'll take you where I live,

And cook ya good meals-

When I whisper in ya ear,

Your dinner's finally here-

Garlic, herb, and mix, all in the atmosphere.

I'mma let Sunshine sing, so no noises they hear-

I'mma buy you coffee-

(My Mother wont stop calling me-)

I got it on vibrate-

(We're not gonna answer that-)

Find us in my bed, all relaxed,

As we watch the line go -

(Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop!)


	6. Grillz: Nelly; Gil

Rob the jewelry store and

I send ya to jail!

The whole precinct coming, 

and your building's not in code!

Yo, we bout to start arrestin' wit this one. Y'all know what this is, N Y P.D!

Got Dani crossing with Malcolm,

J.T. is the best cop.

Learn what Edrisa says,

The bodies, she cut up.

If I could call it a team,

I call it us team that rocks!

And once I enlisted Bright,

Our team sprung out a lot!

I got a promotion and job told,

A turtleneck hold-

When I arrested Whitly,

Like thirty years ago! 

He might be held up nicely, (oh!)

Penitentiary! (oh!)

While I sleeping, (oh!)

With his wifey-

Bright ain't discussin',

But this case, that he loving!

You see, Jessica might hate it,

But he gonna profile it,

Cause when I-

Show up at scene, with my precinct-

(say what?)

The ladies say hello to the chef, hey!

I got a car, and that's my baby,

You know what that means-

Although I am a father figure,

For Malcolm, it seems.

I wouldn't leave them for nothing,

Only a crazy man would-

But he got caught in that explosion,

and smashed down on my hood.

And they say-

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

(Rob the jewelry store and I send ya to jail!)

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

The whole precinct coming, when your murder's gone cold-

What you do lady? Its the Captain, Arroyo,

I got my squad looking

Something like a tv show-

I got the Bureau and my thoughts all in my head- 

But I might chose I wrong one, so I'll take a deep breath.

This case growing like a seed planted in some soil-

This girl in the box has got Malcolm's mind all in a coil. 

I put my team where the action is and caught a deal-

Twenty years, thirty cap, let 'em know I'm so for real.

My motivation is from thirty pointers,

P.D, Those letters that- they only simply symbolize success. 

I got the badge wear, and mean glare that's captivating,

But its the results that's got these onlookers spectating-

Once got a hand from a priest in a package,

See you in the dumps, and you see more deaths, Bright excited-

These cases, mind blowing, giving everybody thrills-

Callin me Judge Judy-

cause I'm servin' everybody jail!

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

(Rob the jewelry store and I send ya to jail!)

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

The whole precinct coming, when your son's out cold-

Murders got them colors, got them details, got them things-

Red light click, make you woozy, while we analyzing-

You can catch me in my office box,

More like a cube,

Better than what Scott got. 

But what I do, in the groove,

It's real, get your camera boy-.

Where Bright counts the sticks,

And Edrisa brings all her toys.

Where I got 'em, and we caught them.

Over the top, under the rim, 

A stakeout from the house,

Like i'm Dan Abrams. 

I ain't dissing nobody, but boy this is the life-

I can't sit a behind desk, hold my mic, right tight. 

Yeah, these thugs can't focus cause they eyesight blurry,

From our flashlights, from of the end of my gun showing-

We got four different vests,

Its a fabulous thang!

Each vest, bulletproof, like Lucas Cage-

Now you got the name and know what you've been told-

The whole precinct coming, when your coffee gone cold!

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

(Rob the jewelry store and I send ya to jail!)

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

The whole precinct coming, when your son's out cold-

Boy, how you get team that way?

And how many did you save? 

When all the thugs see you, 

They gonna run away-hey!

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

(Rob the jewelry store and I send ya to jail!)

Our leads are looking shabby-

(They never sayin' that-)

It's our leader, Gil!

(With coffee in my cup-)

Ya, ya, It's Gil ya, ya, Captain Gil!

The whole precinct coming, when your case's are cold!-


End file.
